Smoke and Mark
by Addictionsweet
Summary: Modern AU, I guess? The setting was kinda like an office and Eren was the boss and Mikasa was his assistant/lover. Arrogant yet lovable. Leave some review and enjoy :)


The scent of smoke from a cigarette fill the dark room. Eren blows out some smoke from his mouth. It stinks but it calms him down. He isn't a smoke addicted but sometimes, he needs it..

There was a knock on the door. He didn't even bother to speak. He was enjoying the smell of smoke slowly suffocate him and the small dark room. The door slowly open and a face that really dear to his heart peek in. She walked in and close the door behind her while holding a file in her hands. She let out a small sigh as she walked closer to him.

* * *

"You shouldn't be smoking.. Especially without opening the window."

He blow out the smoke from his mouth again. There was a smirk on his lips.

"If you intend to die, you should pick a better place."

She stand in front of him with a coffee table in between casually separate them from getting any closer.

She places the file on the coffee table, "Here. The document that you need."

He just stares at the document and slowly lifts his gaze. Staring into her eyes.

She leans in with one hand on the coffee table and the other hand on his cigarette.

"Smoking is bad for your health"

* * *

She stand back up and turn around to exit the room since the only reason she's here was to send the document. Before she can move further away, he grip her wrist and pull her down. As expected, she falls into his arms. He smirk..

"You nag too much, you know that.."

He properly sit her between her legs on the couch with her back facing him.

"I got some work to do..", even so, she didn't even bother to move.

"Really? I thought that.. Was your last work.."

"It is.. and this one.. is not one of them.."

She could feel him smiling behind her.

"You're so cold.. Shouldn't you be gentler towards me?"

She sigh and smirk, "I try that.. it didn't work because.. I know you like it when I'm colder.. or maybe.. rougher.."

He pulls out the cigarette from his mouth and places it in the cigarette bin.

"That's true.."

He gently grabs her face and turn it around to face him. Her eyes is cold as ice but.. that's how he like it.. He closes his eyes and leans in but a hand suddenly block his mouth. He opens his eyes and crease his eyebrows showing annoyance and irritation on his face.

She whisper, "You stink.."

He smirks and move his hands to her collar. He unbuttons the first three buttons. She hold his hand but didn't even bother to stop him.

"Pervert.."

He gently pulls down her shirt exposing her left shoulder. He leans in and sniffs it.

"You smells good.. and somehow.. it turns me on..", he snuggles himself onto her shoulder and slowly he licks her pure white shoulder.

She closes her eyes, savoring his touch on her skin.

"It's lunchtime soon. You should settle the documents."

"I guess.. I'm having my lunch.. early today.."

He bites her shoulder. She groans and bites her lips to hold her voice back. Knowing that she didn't resist like most of the times, he sucks her neck. She taste delicious..

As soon as he satisfied, he let go and wrap his hands on her waist pulling her closer. There was a mark on her neck and it was bright red..

He breathes in, taking all of her scent into his nose. She smells like home.

* * *

The door suddenly burst open and a blonde man was standing there with a smile. He raise one of his eyebrows as he saw the two people snuggle with each other.

"Didn't mean to interrupt but it's lunchtime. Wanna grab some food?"

Mikasa leans back and look at the person behind her. He smile and nodded.

"Sure. We'll meet you downstairs."

"Okay.. Don't take too long.", He smile and exit the room.

"Are you done?"

"No.. but I'll get to it later.", He unwrapped his arms and let her stand up. He stares at her as she fixes her clothes and buttons her shirt.

"You should be more careful.. about marking me.. during daytime.."

He smirks. He walked closer and stand in front of her, facing her. His hands slowly move the hairs strand that blocking her eyes.

"I love marking you.. because..", he leans in closer and whisper..

"I own you.."

She stares into her eyes and grab his tie. There was a smug smile on his face. She pulled him down and their lips crash with each other. It was intense yet very gentle..

He smirk when their lips parted, "I thought you say I was stink.."

"Sometimes.. the smell of cigarette.. makes you feel.. a little bit.. sexy.."

He smile and pull her in.

"I hate you, you know that?"

"I hate you too..", she closed her eyes as their forehead touches each other.

"Let's go. Armin waiting for us.", He place his hands on her shoulder as they make their way to the door.


End file.
